1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus, an image projection method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in DLP™ projectors, in order to change the brightness or hue with respect to each image mode, there is used a technique to change a waveform (a lamp waveform) indicating temporal change in electric power supplied to a light source, which emits a light with a luminance according to supplied electric power, in order to change the brightness or hue with respect to each mode.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5494415 has disclosed a technology to change to a highest-contrast lamp waveform at the time of focus adjustment for ease of the focus adjustment. The contrast of a projector is defined as the ratio between brightness in the full-screen white projection and brightness in the full-screen black projection.
However, in conventional technologies, the same lamp waveform is output both in the full-screen white projection and in the full-screen black projection; therefore, there is a problem that it is not possible to obtain sufficient contrast.